


Little Wings

by JaneDoe876



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Pregnancy, Some Humor, Supportive Smaug, reassurence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draya knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, so here is the requested sequel to A Dragon's Love from Garrus368 who asked if I would do a sequel though one wasn't planned. And then this story, started to write it's self in my mind and that is how I know that I want to continue or to write something else. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

She was behaving strangely, Smaug noticed it too could it be that she was with offspring? No it couldn't be so soon. Yet here she was showing all the signs, she felt tired, craving for things she would not normally eat and she did feel a bit ill.

To make sure she wasn't going crazy, she set out to a dragon healer. They examined her thoroughly, before telling her yes she was with offspring.

Now, upon hearing this news she felt scared. Would Smaug want this? Did he want this? They never really discussed a family not in depth anyways.

 She knew she had to tell him though, she also knew that she would not give her baby away she wanted to keep it regardless if Smaug was willing to care for it or not.

She would care for it; love it with all her heart teaching it everything it needs to know. That day when she got back she found him sleeping underneath his gold, she took it as a good sign.

If he was well rested he would think logically, or maybe that wasn't a good sign. Now she was confused, though nevertheless determent.

"Hello my love" he said his voice snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hello my darling" she said though she tried to hide the trembling in her voice.

"Come to me" Smaug said now lifting himself out of the pile of gold he was under spreading his wings for her to be wrapped in. She took a step forward and felt his wings wrap around her in a loving embrace.

"What troubles you?" he asked softly. He always seemed to know what she was feeling; even if she tried to hide it from him somehow he would always notice. "I have news" she said after a while.

 "What news my love?" he asked. "I….you….Smaug" she tried feeling so frustrated after she had rehearsed this in her head so smoothly, now it wasn't so easy.

"Go on" he encouraged still embracing her. She took a deep breath and then the words came out a little shaky but they came out.  "I…I am with off-spring" she said shakily.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I am, yes" she replied now visibly shaking. "Why do you tremble so my brook?" he asked. "Smaug do you even want a family?" she asked now with tears running down her cheeks.

 "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "We've never really discussed it not in depth, I do not know how you truly feel about the matter" she said now feeling his thumb gently wipe away her tears.

"Draya, of course I want a family you're the only one I can picture having one with I want strong healthy males" he said softly. "And what if it's a female that I carry?" she asked.

 "I will love her just the same, as long he or she is healthy that is all the matters" he responded.  She pinned him to the ground and began to run her lips all over his body he closed his eyes savoring the moment. She showed him without words, just how much his statement touched her heart.

During her pregnancy another side to Smaug was revealed to her, he carried for her every need making sure she was well rested and fed at all times.

Time went by so quickly and now she was at the end of her pregnancy she reached the 9th moon. They both knew it would occur any moment now, and indeed it did.

 She had never felt more grateful that he was by her side, the pain was immense and as it turned out she gave birth to four baby dragons.

Two males and two females. The two males were named Blaze and Kaldar. The females were named, Frayne and Kayla. Draya had never been more proud, especially when they learned how to talk.

She watched them playing with Smaug when Frayne walked up to her. "Yes darling?" She asked her daughter. Her voice reminded her of her own, a babbling brook. "Mommy they're hogging daddy, it's not fair!" she said pouting.

Draya smiled warmly at her, "Want to get them back and hog me instead?" she said. Frayne let out a content noise as she hopped into her mother's embrace.

 Draya looked down at her in wonder; she was a mixture of her and Smaug in colors. White with little specks of gold and red with green eyes that shined with innocence. Both males had Smaug's colors and his eyes their voices like rain drops on a window sill. Frayne looked at her younger sister who was now on top of Smaug.

She was also a mixture of Smaug and Draya she had her father's eyes though golden and deep.

Her voice reminded Smaug of a hollowing wind, though it soothed him when his daughter spoke. "Mommy!" the males called. "I'm right here" She called from the far end of their lair.

Smaug smiled as they walked together Kayla on his back and Blaze and Kaldar following once they got to where they were laying they all huddled in a small circle. "Tuckered you out have they?" Draya asked as Smaug pulled her close.

 "Not in the slightest" he whispered. "Daddy, could we go flying tomorrow please?" Blaze asked. "Of course we may, though I think for now we could all use some rest" he said.

 Kaldar nodded and cuddled next to Smaug. They were all fast asleep before long, the next day they flew together for the first time as a family. Draya had never felt more proud.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
